1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor for depositing a thin film on a semiconductor, for example, on a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film deposition reactor forms a predetermined thin film on a wafer by introducing several types of reaction gases and mutually reacting them with each other.
This reactor has been continuously improved to make a highly-integrated chip and increase the efficiency of management and the productivity.